The Wizarding Taniyama: Oneshots and Omakes
by Alaiana Potter
Summary: Here lies the oneshots and Omakes from my story The Wizarding Taniyama. You dont nessicarrily have to read the whole story in order to understand the oneshots contained here, but it might help.
1. Chapter 1

Ignotus Peverell had waited years, centuries really, for his chance. He had been waiting for his descendant, and his brother's descendant, to come and finally he did.

The child walked into the graveyard that Ignotus' bones now rested in. He looked to be maybe about six years old, though he was terribly small for a six year old. With the child was a man, not his father, or rather, not the child's birth father. Ignotus knew that the child's birth father was buried in this church yard. He knew also that this child would truly be strong enough to hold the Hallows together in his hand. To join them as they were meant to be. Contrary to popular belief this would not make you a 'master of death' or whatever sort of idiotic idea that people had come up with now. Sure the Hallows would make you more powerful and you would maybe have some power in helping those trapped in this world move on, but you would not 'master' death. No one could master death, death and time would claim all things.

Ignotus let out a deep sigh as he allowed himself to appear to the two people, appearing as an old man leaning heavily on a walking stick and probably scaring the poor living beings that were looking at his own grave.

"I see you have an interest in one of our oldest Graves," he stated, repressing the smirk that wanted to appear on his face when the two living beings jumped. His eyes grazed over them to stare at the stone where his name was just barely discernible. "Ignotus Peverell is rumored to have been a wizard when he was alive, and a powerful one at that too."

It was oddly surreal to talk about himself as if he had only ever heard of him in stories.

"Sir?" the sound of the child's voice broke him from the line his thoughts had gone down and he looked at the messy black haired child before his eyes. "Umm, do you know anything about that marking that's here on his grave?" The child pointed at the symbol of the Deathly Hallows that was carved on his grave and he thought quickly over what he could tell the child.

"Oh, that, it seems a lot of folks come to look at that mark," and how that was true. Lots of people would ogle his grave in hopes of gaining a clue about the Hallows. "They never think to ask what I know about it, no they all just babble about something called the 'Deathly Hallows' bah, bunch of nutters they are," he muttered the last part before smiling once more at the child, his descendant. "Some people here say that Ignotus was a practice of magic, but they never did anything about that, but that's actually understandable, see this village here is said to have been founded by a wizard. Ignotus was undeniably brilliant, I heard from my grandmother that he and his two brothers created a trio of incredibly powerful items. She told me that the items when joined together by their true master, the one that is descended of all three brothers, then they will give that person incredible power over life and death, but with that power comes great responsibility, and also the man or woman who holds that power should be wary of it, for death is not something that should be played with for he will eventually wish to claim you to. Be warned boy, take too much interest in that symbol and you too might be consumed with the want for power, pay no heed to what others wish to tell you and you live your life like you want to." Sure he had twisted the truth there a bit, but it was all to let the child think. To get him to think about the Hallows, yes, but also to warn him of what the price of that power may be. He faded out of view as the father and son duo were distracted with looking at the symbol on his grave. He had pointed at it at the end of his story, adding a dramatic flair that he had taken on in his later years.

This child, he decided, would be the perfect candidate to wield the power that the Hallows had. At the very least the child would be a better candidate than that man that held the Elder Wand now. He was the magical heir to the Peverell family after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Gryffindor students stood in the middle of the Headmaster's office, two fifth years and one first year. All three of them were looking about the office with curiosity. They were not acting guilty, as you would expect if they had been in trouble, no, the children were here with a proposal for the headmaster. The first year, Harry Potter, was actually the mastermind of this proposition. The two fifth years with him were the ones that he had approached first to speak of his plan, and the three of them then went to their head of house, and now they were waiting for her and the headmaster, watching and being watched by the portraits and a rather beautiful Phoenix.

Harry let his curiosity get the better of him and wandered closer to the golden perch that housed the bird. Oliver and Percy kept a close eye on the boy and the bird, though they did not move to stop him from petting the bird. He smiled slightly at the happy trill that the Fire-and-gold colored bird gave off when he was petting him.

"Ahh, It would seem that Fawkes likes you, young Harry," only years of his sister attempting to startle him at any opportunity she got stopped Harry from jumping when the elderly voice of the Headmaster sounded from right behind him. Slowly he turned to face the much older man and gave him a slight bow of respect.

"Dumbledore-_Sensei_," he acknowledged the man, looking at the two older students to wonder why they did not warn him of the older man's approach, only to see that they looked about as shocked by his sudden appearance as he was.

"What can I do for you three boys?" the professor asked, now sitting at his desk, seriously how did he do that, none of them had even see him move. "Lemon Drop?" he offered up a bowl of the lemon candies, to which all of the boys blinked before politely refusing.

"Professor, young Harry here came up to myself and Oliver at Dinner today to ask us if we could act as liaisons between himself and Professor McGonagall, or perhaps even you," Percy started speaking in his usual pompous tone, though it wavered slightly, possibly due to the fact that he was speaking to the Headmaster. "Mr. Potter approached us and asked why we do not have better brooms. He asked us this because, apparently, during his flying lesion today there was a slight mishap where his broom malfunctioned and had he not signaled to Madam Hooch the danger he may very well have ended up grievously injured or perhaps even dead."

Harry blinked at Percy after his short speech; seriously did the boy have to make it sound so boring? He blinked again and pushed the thoughts from his mind as he looked back at the Headmaster, who, he noted, also appeared slightly put off by the adult like behavior coming from a person as young as Percy.

Oliver Wood picked up the story, 'gently' kicking Percy under the desk so that he would stop talking. "Harry Potter came up to us at dinner, as Percy here said, and asked why we do not have any brooms of better quality, which is a question that I myself have been asking for some time now, but that's not the point. The point is that Harry pointed out that we could get in contact with Hogwarts Alumni, possibly the ones that work in professional Quidditch," here Oliver gained that maniacal gleam in his eye that only seemed to appear there when anything Quidditch was involved. "Perhaps they might be able and willing to donate better brooms to the school?" He finished speaking and the three boys fell into a slightly awkward silence as they were regarded by the aged Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore steepled his fingers under his chin as he looked at the three youngsters before him. Mr. Potter had shown quite a bit of courage to state this to anyone beyond his friends. Even now the boy was showing remarkable courage by holding the gaze of the Headmaster instead of looking nervously about the room as most children were want to do. "Mr. Potter, that is an admirable statement to make, and I see the validity of the statement that our school is in need of new brooms. However, most of our alumni do not keep in contact with us after graduation as they are paving their own way to success. I will see what I can do for us though, and thank you for the suggestion though, as I am sure that if some of our Alumni or Parents would be more than willing to donate old brooms or even help start a fund for such a reason." Dumbledore smiled genially at the children when he was done speaking to Harry. The boy in question held his gaze level and he could tell that the child was thinking deeply.

"Professor, if I may be so bold as to say, I believe I might be able to help entice some of these people into helping the school. As Britain seems to hold me in some regard for an action that was most likely the cause of something that I cannot consciously remember, I could, perhaps, use this to arrange a meeting or press conference of some sort that would allow the public to see their celebrity boy and would raise awareness of the broom situation. I assure you that I would paint the school in the best light possible, perhaps stating something along the lines of how the school, being a private one, must budget properly for feeding and housing her students first, then maintenance and upkeep of such a historic sight needs to be taken into account. It would make since that an institute like this one may not be able to afford to buy replacement brooms as often as they should. It may also help some to start a fund for the school or perhaps, with your help and permission of course, we could start a youth Quidditch League. Tickets could be sold and we could play against minor and major Quidditch teams, it would create a good public image for all parties involved, the Quidditch League would be seen as interfacing with their fan base, and Hogwarts would be seen as helping their students by setting a portion of the proceeds towards a fund for a scholarship program that would help those in financial straits to pay for their schooling, as well as generally improving the overall prestige of the school,"

The room was shocked at what the boy was suggesting to the room. The plan had merit and would warrant someone looking into it later on.

Dumbledore was the first to recover from the stunned silence at the words of the eleven year old boy. He smiled and clapped his hands together, startling the others out of their own silence. "That is certainly a good idea my boy, now why don't you all run along, I do believe that I have some letters to write," he smiled at the three students and shooed them out of the room.

That is how Hogwarts got better and safer brooms.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. One shot curtesy of reviewer Jostanos.

Original prompt: After the presents were divvied out, Harry and Mai began to sing..."Grandpa got run over by a John Deer..." since Madam Longbottom is Neville Longbottom's Grandma and singing "Grandma got run over by a reindeer" would have been in very bad taste/form.

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt, if I did then there would be no crippling student loans for me or my family.

Everyone sat around the Christmas tree after they had finished opening their presents, the children lounged about on the bean bag chairs nibbling on little cakes and other pastries that had been brought in by the house elves. Harry and Hermione were chatting about a couple of books they had gotten and Mai was watching Draco and Neville playing a game of wizard's chess. She lay down on her stomach, her feet in the air and kicking back and forth as she watched the game with interest, humming softly under her breath. Harry caught the tune she was humming and grinned, glancing at Hermione from the corner of his eye before humming the chorus of the song slightly louder. Hermione glanced up at the sound of the familiar tune and narrowed her eyes slightly at Harry. Mai grinned when Harry picked up the tune louder, glancing back at him with a questioning look.

"Grandpa got run over by a John Deere," Harry started out softly, "Walking home from Moose Lodge Christmas Eve."

Mai hummed along to the song, picking up the next line, "Now you can say there's no such thing as Santa, But after suing John Deere I believe."

"I believe," Hermione nearly whispered the repeat of the last line of the verse. The pure bloods in the room looked at each other in confusion before looking at the three sitting on the floor in a circle and singing a strange song about someone getting run over by a deer.

"He's been a-guzzlin' old Jack Daniels, and smoking' that wacky weed-" Harry picked up again, "He mixed it with his medication, and run off with some bleach-blonde named Bernice."

Augusta looked scandalized at the notion that someone would run away with a bleach blonde bimbo that the family had no knowledge of.

Mai smiled as she picked up the next verse, getting back up from Hermione. "When we found him Christmas mornin', We thought he had a heart attack. But he had tar prints on his forehead, and incriminatin' hickies on his neck."

"On his _what?_" Draco asked, looking horrified at the thought.

The look on his face caused the three carolers to burst into a fit of giggles and Augusta to declare that they sing actual songs, though she had a small smile on her face as she chastised the kids about their 'highly inappropriate song choices.'


End file.
